Not Your Dragon
by SwimmerLife
Summary: Kiara is the daughter of Eragon. When she is chosen as a dragon rider, a beam of light from the egg pulls her into the Avatar world. And her dragon is not really accepting of the arrangement. Because, well, her dragon just happens to be Zuko.


A/N: I was having a crazy day, and my mind was full of crazy plot bunnies, so I just chose a random one. A Eragon/ATLA crossover! This fic pretends Eragon and Saphira DIDN'T sail away at the end of the series. Oh, and the avatar part starts in episodes 10 &11 of season three, Day of Black Sun. Pleeasee give me feedback!

Kiara= Key-are-ah

* * *

Kiara's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light quickly. She pulled herself up off the bed, greeted with the sight of her father, Eragon and his dragon out the window next to her. The sight of Saphira's dazzling blue eyes reminded her of what today meant. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and as her gift for becoming an adult, her father was bringing her to the nest of the dragons to see of she imprinted on an egg.

She leaped out of bed, throwing off her loosely fit sleepwear. Kiara hurriedly dressed in her favorite outfit, a grey v-neck top with swirled symbols on it and amber colored pants. She tied her leather anklet on and ran a comb through her hair, before running out of her room in a frenzy.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Her father asked in elvish as she raced through the Rider house.

"To see Erisa!" Kiara exclaimed, also in elvish, stuffing fruit and dragon scrolls in a bag. Erisa was one of her best friends, and they spent a great majority of their free time together.

_What is so urgent that you must rush out so early, little one? _Saphira asked from her perch, flicking her tail at Kiara. The two had long ago discovered that they could converse psychologically and Eragon could still hear them. It was helpful when they all wanted to add into the conversation.

"It's Erisa's birthday too, remember?" She said, grabbing the beaded necklace she had bought for her friend's birthday.

"We know. She is coming with us to see the eggs." Kiara's father reminded her. In the years since Galbatorix was defeated, wild dragons had been found, and the species had grown significantly. Though there were still only one or two new Riders every few years. There hadn't been a new Rider in three years.

"Really?" She asked, grinning broadly.

_Yes, she is on her way now, so there is no need to leave. _Saphira reassured her, gesturing to the large window. Kiara could see her elf friend coming out from the trees now.

When Erisa knocked on the door, Kiara swung it open and embraced her friend in a strong hug.

"We're finally sixteen!" Erisa exclaimed, grinning at Kiara. She returned the grin, then grabbed the elf's hand and pulled her towards her father. Saphira was sort of like Kiara's mother, since her mother had died when she was young. Eragon had never gotten over it, and never could bring himself to say her name.

"Come on, the queen is waiting." He said, guiding the two girls out the door so they could fly to the nesting caves. Once they had all gotten in Saphira's saddle, she took off with a smooth leap.

Kiara loved the feeling of flying. Loved the way wind howled in her ears, swirling around her face. Loved how air rushed past her, filling her with the exhilarating feeling of weightlessness. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment in the sky when she felt all her worries drop away, when all she felt was the dropping of her stomach as Saphira dove into a landing.

They were greeted by the eleven queen when they landed, who spoke to Eragon before presenting the eggs to Kiara and Elisa. Elisa moved before each one, looking uncertain. Kiara, on the other hand, felt like she was called to one egg. It was a deep gold color, tinted with red in the center.

Just as she reached out to touch it, she was startled by the voice of her father. "Are you really sure about that one, Kiara? It doesn't look like the rest." Eragon warned staring at the egg. The rest were a solid cold, but this one wasn't, it was two.

"We look different than the elves, but that doesn't mean we are bad people." Kiara said, turning away from her father. Once again, she took a deep breath and reached towards the egg. Her fingers grazed the surface, and she felt a tiny part of herself shift in that moment. She gasped as a sting formed on her palm, forming a shiny mark.

"That's strange. The gedwëy ignasia doesn't usually appear until the egg hatches." Eragon said, frowning. He turned to the queen, whispering, " Do you think it's the one? What if it is? We don't know what to do with a half breed!" He thought only the quuen could hear him, but Kiara heard him faintly, and what he said worried her.

She spent the rest of the time worrying, and she sat in silence the whole way back. After saying goodbye to Elisa, she turned to the egg. The gold and red swirled in a way that was entrancing, and Kiara stared at it as if the egg could tell her the answer to her questions.

Sighing, Kiara decided to go to bed. It was going dark anyway. She placed the egg on her bedside table and tried to just forget about it. Eventually, she slipped into sleep, becuase when she opened her eyes next, it was sunrise. She never woke up that early, so she looked around and wondered what had woken her.

She was startled by a small light coming out of cracks in the egg.

"Dad! Come quick!" Kiara yelled, leaping out of bed and moving away from the egg.

"Kiara? What's wrong, you're still wearing your clothes from yesterday?" Eragon asked, looking a bit frazzled at being yelled for. Kiara looked down and saw that she did in fact have the same clothes on.

Shaking her head, she pointed to the egg on the table, which was now emitting more light than before. Eragon stared in shocked silence as the egg cracked fully. The light became almost unbearable, and Kiara found herself being pulled towards it.

"It's the one. Be safe, Kiara." Eragon warned, pulling her into a hug. She smiled weakly when he released her.

Kiara let herself be pulled into the light. The moment she touched the egg, light consumed the room, and when it faded away, Kiara was gone.

* * *

Kiara opened her eyes, and was startled at the sight of broken metal bars in front of her. Just as she was about to ask the man leaning against the wall what was going on, a young man about her age ran in.

"Uncle!" When he didn't see his uncle, he turned away.

He completely ignored her, yelling at the guard. "Where is my Uncle?" The man looked up, saying,

"He's gone. He busted himself out. I've never seen anything like it, he was like a one man army!"

The boy looked at the broken cell, as if looking for his uncle. He seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice gruff. Kiara rose up from the ground, for once glad for her height. This boy looked nervous and ready to fight. They were the same height.

"I am Kiara. I don't suppose you know how I got here?" She said, raising her hand in greeting. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot that since I'm not at home you don't speak elvish." Kiara said sheepishly. In human this time.

"Okaay." He said. She reached out to him, but he turned away. Kiara narrowed her eyes, but didn't retract the gesture. He looked at her, then shook her hand with a sigh.

When their palms touched, Kiara felt a sting like lightening on the _gedwëy ignasia. _She gasped and pulled her hand away, staring at the shining mark on her palm. The boy stared at her, mouth agape. He clutched his hand, and his eyes were wide. **__****  
**

This was the first time he had faced her fully. He had a large reddened burn scar on most of the left side of his face. His eyes were the same pure gold color that the egg had been.

"You're the one." Kiara whispered. He continued to stare at her, so she pulled him away from the cell and out of the room.

He snapped out of his reverie, asking her, "I'm the what?"

"Not now. I can't just call you Boy, what's your name?" Kiara snapped, looking around for a way out if the fortress.

He hesitated, then pulled her down a hallway to a balloon-like structure. He was silent as he shot a blast of fire out of his hands into a metal structure in the basket. Once they were into the air, he stated simply, "My name is Zuko."

Kiara noted this, but was more interested in the fact that he had just made fire with his hands. She nodded distractedly, staring at him as he put more fire into the metal.

"So, what did you mean by 'I'm the one'?" He asked.

"Oh." Kiara said. "Where I'm from, there are dragons, riders, and regular people. I am a rider, but when my dragon egg hatched I was transported here. There is only one explanation for that."

"Which is?" Zuko snapped, narrowing his eyes. He didn't seem to like where this was going. Kiara grinned. She loved telling this legend. When he saw her grinning, Zuko groaned.

"Long ago, a year before the reign of Galbatorix, there was a rider whose egg did not hatch correctly. As soon as she touched the egg, she was given the gedwëy ignasia. The mark of a rider and dragon's connection. A day later, the egg hatched. Instead of a baby dragon, there was a blinding light. She was pulled into the light, and she disappeared. Many years later, she appeared again, deep in the land of the elves. Instead of a dragon, she had with her a human man who had the power to control fire. He was her dragon. It is said that soon, the feat will happen again. One rider will be transported into another dimension where she will find her dragon in the form of a human."

"You think I'm your dragon." Zuko said, gesturing to her palm.

"Doesn't it fit? You felt what happened when we touched." Kiara stated. Zuko scowled at her. She smiled brightly back at him.

Kiara sighed playfully. "I guess I'll have to wait awhile before anyone calls me Airgetlám." Zuko looked at her strangely when she said that.

Suddenly, he looked ahead of them, and watched a shape in front of them.

"It's them."


End file.
